Carbon black is the most widely used black pigment in both water- and solvent-based formulations for surface coatings, which typically include resins. The color of the coating depends on several factors including carbon black loading, the quality of a carbon black dispersion in the resin matrix, the specific carbon black grade, and primary particle size and aggregate size. Accordingly, there remains a need to improve coating formulations.